Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust gas treating device, a temperature raising method of a catalyst in which this exhaust gas treating device is used, a regeneration method of a honeycomb structure, and an ash removing method. More particularly, it relates to an exhaust gas treating device which can be downsized as a whole and which is easily heated and hard to be rapidly cooled and in which an increase of pressure loss is suppressed, a temperature raising method of a catalyst in which this exhaust gas treating device is used, a regeneration method of a honeycomb structure, and an ash removing method.
Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, internal combustion engines such as a gasoline engine and a diesel engine have a problem that cinders are generated during combustion of fuel. To eliminate the problem, from the viewpoint of atmospheric environment, A removal of harmful components included in an exhaust gas and countermeasures to prevent a particulate matter (hereinafter also referred to as “the PM” sometimes) such as soot or ash from being discharged to the atmosphere are required.
Further, as a filter which removes the PM or the like emitted from the diesel engine or the like to purify the exhaust gas, a diesel particulate filter is known (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Furthermore, for example, as characteristics of a direct injection type gasoline engine, it is known that a fuel efficiency improves as compared with a port injection type engine. However, the direct injection type gasoline engine has the problem that a larger amount of soot is generated at a start of the engine or during acceleration, though the fuel efficiency improves. To eliminate the problem, at present, a filter (GPF) similar to a filter (DPF) broadly used in the diesel engine is used in the direct injection type gasoline engine.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2014-200741
[Patent Document 2] JP 5584487